First Time for Everything
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Itachi has made it his personal mission to try and tear down Kakashi at every chance he gets, even though he's terrible at it, but it isn't because he hates his peer, and Kakashi knows it. KakaIta YAOI nc-17 lemonz HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI !


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI-KU~N! And just for the record, I'm NOT late! I finished this yesterday...I just forgot to post it everywhere...^^; lol I posted it at y!gal, but forgot everywhere else...:P Except someone on y!gal reported it for some unknown reason and no one got to read it ANYWAY!_ *is still upset about it***

**Anyway, enjoy, my dears^_^ Hopefully you guys won't have a problem with it like SOMEBODY over at y!gal..._  
**

Kakashi was just sitting at a table outside a little tea shop—minding his own business—with his father and his sensei when Itachi showed up. He's just been poking at the remnants of whipped cream from his milkshake with the leftover stem from the maraschino cherry that had come on top. His father and Minato were chatting about something Kakashi wasn't really listening to when Itachi sauntered up to the table, a prepared insult ready to fall from his lips as soon as he was acknowledged.

Kakashi sighed to himself, wondering if the other boy would just go away if he didn't acknowledge his existence. Maybe he'd get bored of staring at him and just leave without saying anything, because he surely wouldn't speak until Kakashi gave him his full attention. Alas, that would never happen though; Kakashi just wasn't that lucky. Knowing the Uchiha, he'd just continue to stand there, waiting for Kakashi to look up at him, no matter how awkward the atmosphere became.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-sama, Namikaze-sama, Kakashi-kun," Itachi greeted them all politely, nodding to each person in turn.

Sakumo and Minato nodded back at the boy, falling silent and sitting back to watch the show. Kakashi and Itachi never failed to deliver the goods.

"What do you want, Uchiha? Here with a new insult?" Kakashi drawled, fixing the Uchiha with a lazy stare. If Itachi wanted to have a quipping match, that was fine with Kakashi. He was never afraid of losing such a thing to the younger boy. When it came to insults, Itachi had nothing on Kakashi; the boy was brought up to be much too classy to win that kind of fight.

"In fact I am," Itachi replied coolly, looking smug as usual.

"Let's hear it then," Kakashi said, sounding bored but expectant.

"You are degenerate and base, Hatake Kakashi, and if you spend word for word with me, I shall make your wit bankrupt," he said evenly, standing straight and regal as every good Uchiha should.

"Hm…" Kakashi hummed, turning that over in his head. "I must say I'm impressed, Uchiha," he said after a moment, "Did you come up with that all on your own? Or did one of your idiot cousins help you?"

"Hn. Not quite," the boy answered simply, waiting for Kakashi's replying insult.

"Isn't that Shakespeare?" Sakumo asked before Kakashi could even open his mouth to retort. "_The Two Men of Verona_, right? Wonderful play."

"Since when do you like Shakespeare?" Minato asked skeptically, frowning at the man. "Or go to see plays?"

"Meh…went to see the play with Kakashi's mother once…it was rather funny, actually. I was just as taken aback at how much I liked it as you are," Sakumo said with a grin.

Minato and Sakumo shared an ironic laugh together, and Kakashi grinned up at the Uchiha who was frowning slightly at being found out.

"Can't even come up with your own insults, Uchiha? Gotta steal them from a dead guy? Now who's degenerate and base?" he said smugly, leaning forward and resting his chin on his knuckles.

Itachi glared at him for a moment, but then a smirk lighted his face. "Maybe I stole it, but at least I'm intelligent enough not to be impressed by a stolen insult from Shakespeare. It's not like it wasn't blatantly Shakespearean. Even your idiot father noticed."

"_Well_…" Sakumo said, feigning offense, but the chuckle that leaked from him gave away his amusement. Maybe his son would actually defend him…it'd be a miracle.

Kakashi grunted. "Are you sure you want to bring our fathers into this, Uchiha? I should think that'd be a bad move on your part, seeing as though your father is a cold, abusive, war-monger, who is no more a father than a cat o' nine tails. And what has my father ever done for you to question his intelligence? He's practically a sannin, in line to be Hokage, and a village hero; more—_much_ more—than anyone could say for your father, a man so pathetic he was surpassed by his son before he even hit puberty." Kakashi sat back in his chair and amusedly watched the Uchiha squirm while he tried to think of something equally scathing to say back.

"Did you hear that, Minato? My son really does love me," Sakumo said, holding his hands over his chest dramatically, pretending to be touched by his son's defense of his honor.

"Don't flatter yourself, father. It's just that I hate you less than Fugaku, and no way I'm losing to this idiot," Kakashi corrected the man, scowling sideways at him.

"Aw…admit you love me, son!" his father encouraged, grinning at him. "You wouldn't trade me for anything!"

Kakashi snorted. "I'd trade you for sensei as a father in a heartbeat."

Sakumo sat back and pouted in his chair like a child at the blow to his heart. They both knew Kakashi was kidding, but that didn't mean he couldn't be overdramatic.

"Well at least my father acts like an adult," Itachi finally said, scowling at Kakashi for all he was worth.

Kakashi just chuckled at him condescendingly. "Is that really the best you can do, Uchiha? At least _my_ father knows how to enjoy life rather than acting like he's going to drop dead at any second."

"He's a shinobi; he _could_ drop dead at any second," Itachi said.

"All the more reason to enjoy life while you can," Kakashi refuted with another smirk on his face. He waited for Itachi's answer to that, but apparently he didn't have anything to say. He just glared at Kakashi, almost snarling, with his hands balled up into frustrated fists at his side. "When are you going to give up trying to out-insult me, Uchiha? You're never going to succeed."

"There's a first time for everything," Itachi bit out, seething.

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever, Uchiha. If you wanna keep making a fool out of yourself, you know I'm always game."

"You may have a sharp tongue, Hatake, but if this was a _real_ fight, I'd kick your ass. Your cheap jabs and insults are useless on a battlefield," Itachi gripped.

"First of all, if my insults are so cheap, why do you insist on trying to outdo me with them? Doesn't that just make you look as bad as—if not worse—than me? And second of all, _you'd_ be able to kick _my_ ass? That remains to be seen, Uchiha," Kakashi countered.

Itachi leaned down over the table, resting his palms on the polished wood, and got as close to Kakashi's face as he could without actually touching him. "Is that a challenge, Hatake?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow. "You know what I think, Uchiha? I think this whole conversation was just your way of manipulating me into challenging you to a duel. If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask nicely. Making an ass out of yourself was completely unnecessary," he said, a small, sly smile gracing his calm face.

Itachi growled at him like an agitated wolf. "Do you accept the challenge or not, Hatake?" was all he said.

Kakashi pretended to think about it for a moment, looking up into the sky ponderingly while Itachi was still just inches away. "Well…" he said after a while, "I suppose if I refused, that'd give you more than enough ammunition against me, wouldn't it? So I suppose I accept." Kakashi gave him a friendly smile. "Besides, I've never been one to boast of something without being prepared to put my money where my mouth was."

Itachi grunted, unimpressed with Kakashi's elaborate speech, and said in a rather clipped voice, "Training ground seven, five o' clock," before straightening back up and walking away like he hadn't even stopped at their table at all.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, son?" Sakumo spoke up when Itachi was out of earshot. "Maybe if you refused he'd be able to tease you about it, but if you lose, that's just as bad. And with his sharingan…" Sakumo let the sentence trail off, not feeling he needed to elaborate on how unlikely it was Kakashi would win alone against someone with the sharingan.

Kakashi just grinned, still watching Itachi's retreating back. "Don't worry, Otou-san. With my strategy, there's no way I can lose."

XXX

The sun was low in the sky when Itachi showed up to the appointed place at the appointed time. He stood under one of the trees surrounding the training area, fully expecting his enemy to arrive at any second. And when he didn't, his irritation steadily simmered and boiled hotter with every second that Kakashi was late.

What the Uchiha didn't know, though, was that Kakashi was there—had been there half an hour early, and was currently sitting in a tree across the field, watching Itachi stew. Really, there was nothing more adorable than a prissy Uchiha—especially _this_ Uchiha—with his knickers in a twist.

Almost an hour later, Kakashi finally decided to show himself lest Itachi erupt like Mt. Vesuvius and destroy all of Konoha like poor, defenseless Pompeii and Herculaneum. The sun was half-set when he dropped down from the tree, a look of amusement painting his covered face. He walked towards Itachi, taking his time and enjoying the warmth of the waning sun on his skin.

"Where the hell have you been, Hatake? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Itachi growled.

"What do you mean, Uchiha? I've been here the whole time. I guess you were just too excited about our upcoming rough and tumble to notice me. But that's okay; a lot of people would be distracted by the thought of getting to roll around on the ground with me, all sweaty and tangled up," Kakashi teased, lowering his eyelids to half-mast to give the Uchiha a seductive look.

Itachi glared at him. "You're such a whore, Hatake."

Kakashi harrumphed indignantly. "Calling me a whore would suggest that I've slept with a multitude of people, when in fact I haven't—you and I know both know that, so was that sorry attempt at an insult really worth your breath?"

"Maybe you haven't slept with a bunch of people, but you sure as hell still _act_ like you have," Itachi seethed, his mood not lightening in the slightest now that Kakashi was finally here.

"And your point is? Maybe if you didn't have that metal pole shoved up your ass at all times, then you'd have enjoyed the pleasure of having something _else_ shoved up there, and you wouldn't be such a bastard to the rest of us who have!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting people to think I'm a two-bit prostitute who would fuck a dog if there wasn't anything better to do!" Itachi roared.

"Oh, please, Uchiha, it takes a _real_ two-bit whore like that to make people truly believe such things about them! You're just ruffling your feathers over this because you're a virgin and you're jealous!" Kakashi said, repressing a smirk. This was exactly what he wanted—an angered Itachi getting even more pissed off because of his self-righteous abstinence. He had no intention of actually fighting with the Uchiha. That wasn't what either of them truly wanted, and what Kakashi planned to do would be so much more fun anyway.

"The hell I am! I don't need your promiscuous, carnal pleasures! Such things are for weaklings!"

"Oh yeah? Well, if it weren't for those _weaklings_, you wouldn't even _exist_! There's nothing wrong with wanting to have sex, Uchiha. It's good for you. And sometimes if you deny it of yourself…" Kakashi said, stalking towards Itachi, stopping inches away, "the sexual frustration can make you into a real asshole, especially to the person you want to help relieve you of that frustration." Kakashi was no fool; he knew damn well why Itachi felt the need to try and tear him down every chance he got, and it had nothing to do with the fact that their father's hated each other. Itachi had never shown any signs of wanting to defend his father's honor from anyone else, so why did he insist on singling Kakashi out?

Simple. He wanted Kakashi's cock in his ass. Classic elementary school, pick-on-your-crush tactic. He was always stoic and closed off with everyone else, and yet he was almost animated when speaking to Kakashi, easily letting him get under his skin.

Itachi backed up a little from Kakashi, but Kakashi just followed him until Itachi's back was pressed against a tree and there was nowhere left to run. "Ridiculous," was all he could think to say. Kakashi was so close he could feel the warmth radiating off his body, smell the subtle scent of his shampoo, and hear the controlled beating of his heart.

"Why don't you just admit that you want me, Uchiha, rather than going through this whole rigmarole of pretending to hate me so you won't have to deal with the way you really feel? Do you like making yourself feel this way—stressed and insecure?" Kakashi inched closer, licking his lips when Itachi gasped slightly at his proximity and the weight of his words.

"I…" Itachi faltered for a moment. "You're crazy," he whispered, his words lacking conviction.

Kakashi finally closed the distance between them completely, pressing himself against Itachi's smaller frame and brushing his lips against the boy's cheek. He grasped Itachi's wrists when his arms came up to push him away and held them firmly against the tree above his head. "Just say you want me, Uchiha, and I'll more than happily give you what you want," he whispered against the boy's ear, nuzzling it gently.

Itachi's breathing became sporadic and uneven. A sound threatened to escape his mouth, but the Uchiha swallowed it with difficulty and just kept his lips sealed. No good would come from him speaking—or _trying_ to speak.

"Stubborn jackass," Kakashi said quietly, breathing in his captive's scent. Itachi, like all Uchihas, was a clean freak, and of coursed bathed more often than was probably necessary, not that Kakashi was complaining. He smelled nice, like a mixture of fresh fruit, and Kakashi always appreciated it when his lovers were clean—however few of those he had.

Switching his grip on Itachi's wrists to hold them both in one hand, Kakashi used his free hand to pull his mask down before it wandered down to start pulling the boy's shirt out of his pants. His tongue slipped from his lips and slid behind Itachi's earlobe, guiding the bit of flesh into his mouth to suck and nibble at.

A shiver when through Itachi, which wasn't lost on Kakashi. He smiled softly as he continued his suckling. This was almost too easy.

XXX

Kakashi abandoned the earlobe and nibbled his way along Itachi's jaw line to his lips where he stopped, hovering a hair's breadth away. "If you don't want to say it—fine. Show me then," Kakashi demanded.

Everything in Itachi screamed for him to do as Kakashi said, to do what he'd only dreamed of doing ever since he'd laid eyes on Kakashi, to close the agonizingly minimal distance between them and take those lips for himself, but his insufferable pride was proving to be a formidable opponent to the rest of him.

If he kissed Kakashi, he would lose this little skirmish; this battle of wills.

Itachi didn't like to lose, even when at the same time, all he wanted in the world was to lose. He wanted to give in to Kakashi; he really did. There was nothing more that he wanted than to have Kakashi's tongue in his mouth, his body even closer than it already was, and his hands all over his bare skin.

Ever since he'd first met Kakashi, Itachi seemed to be hung up on the older boy, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because they had so much in common. They were both the eldest son of two famous shinobi, the strongest geniuses in the village, both younger than all the rest of their generation's genin, both pressured by the village and all their elders' expectations of them, and both sought after by the entire village's fangirls and their raving hormones.

It could be that, or it could be something much baser, something much more carnal and instinctive.

And even besides that, it could be because of the sheer forbidden-ness of the whole situation. Not only was it unheard of for an Uchiha to be homosexual—because they were always expected to produce the next generation of Uchihas—but to not only be gay AND be infatuated with a Hatake, their most bitter enemies? Itachi would be burned at the stake like a witch if any of his family ever knew.

But the most likely reason was…Kakashi was everything Itachi wished he could be.

Kakashi was free to do as he pleased, almost whenever he felt like doing it. His family—however little of it he had—didn't care what he did, as long as he wasn't causing trouble or dishonoring himself. As long as he was _happy_.

Itachi always wondered what that would be like—not to have to judge every situation, make every decision by considering what his family would want, what they would think. What would it be like to decide things based on what _he_ wanted? What would it be like not to care what his family though? Not to care what _anyone_ though?

What would it be like to have a family that was actually a family, rather than a council of elders who were constantly judging you and finding you lacking in every way shape and form because you were human and therefore not absolutely perfect?

Kakashi wouldn't treat him like that; he never had. He didn't treat Itachi like he was better than anyone else, like he was special merely because he was an Uchiha. Actually, Kakashi treated him _worse_ than every one else for that reason. He didn't expect Itachi to succeed at everything. In fact, he _wanted_ him to fail most of the time, wanted to prove that he wasn't perfect, and never would be. And maybe that should annoy his delicate Uchiha ego, but it didn't. If anything, it just attracted him to the boy—this boy that was so different from every one else just because of the simple fact that he treated Itachi like a normal human being.

But even though he held all this respect for Kakashi, all this attraction and gratitude…he could not allow himself to just give up and let him win without a fight. With the way things were going though, it wasn't looking to be much of a fight…

"Itachi," Kakashi whispered, the vibrations from his voice tickling Itachi's lips, "Why are you being this way? I know you want me; you know I know you want me. What is trying to deny it accomplishing?"

Dammit if Kakashi's words weren't true, but that didn't take away from the fact that Itachi couldn't give in so easily. Kakashi was going to have to truly break him to win.

"Itachi…" he said his name again in a lilting sing-song voice, almost like Itachi was in some sort of trance and he was trying to call him out of it. "Would it help if I told you I wanted you too?"

It _did_ help, actually, but Itachi didn't answer him still. He was too afraid to speak, and much too distracted with the feel of Kakashi's body against him, the slight helplessness of being held down like he was, even despite the fact that escaping would be small beans.

"Itachi, answer me before I make you answer," Kakashi commanded, threatening slightly.

Again, Itachi was silent.

What Kakashi did next was his undoing, the tiniest of pushes that sent his teetering resolve off the deep end to drown in the dark abyss below.

Kakashi sighed like he was disappointed in Itachi, and then his tongue shot out and slowly licked along Itachi's bottom lip. At the same time, he rolled his hips forward, grinding himself almost painfully against Itachi's burning erection that he'd been successfully ignoring only moments before.

The two seemingly insignificant acts sent overwhelming shocks through his system, victoriously crushing his intimidating pride and resistance.

He pulled his wrists forcefully from Kakashi's grip, took two handfuls of silver hair, and used the leverage that gave him to plunge his tongue as far into Kakashi's mouth as it would go. His desperation was all-consuming, filling his body with the raging hunger he'd been denying himself for months. And now that it was unleashed, it wasn't going anywhere until it was sated.

Good thing too, or else he might have just kicked Kakashi in the balls and walked away when the older boy started laughing at him, even while he was trying to kiss him.

XXX

Kakashi was a little taken aback when Itachi all of a sudden pounced on him, grabbing his head roughly, and jamming his tongue down his throat. But to say he was displeased with the occurrence would be so far from the truth, you wouldn't be able to see the truth for the lie. He was so pleased, in fact, that as soon as he regained his bearings, he started laughing at his zealous soon-to-be-lover. He knew Itachi wouldn't like it, but he couldn't help it. He was just too cute.

He soon reeled in his mirth though, and quickly got down to the business of sucking Itachi's face off. He shoved Itachi even harder against the tree, forcing his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth savagely, and pulled his shirt from his pants to let his hands wander over his naked torso underneath.

Itachi seemed to greatly appreciate this as he whined into Kakashi's mouth wantonly, arching into the touch.

Kakashi grinned, breaking their searing kiss to attack Itachi's neck. He sucked on his pulse-point gently for a moment before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, earning himself a high keen from his victim and more desperate groping.

Itachi pushed Kakashi into his neck more firmly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his teeth in his skin, and lifted his legs up wrap them around Kakashi's slender waist—the better to grind against him.

Kakashi moaned softly when Itachi started rubbing himself on him, grinding their clothed erections together. It was almost enough to forgo his plans to torture the boy for a while before fucking him for all he was worth. It was _almost_ enough, but not quite.

He pulled away from Itachi, having to pry his hands out of his hair, and stepping back.

Itachi was forced to unwrap his legs from Kakashi and stand on his own or fall flat on his back. He steadied himself against the tree behind him and fixed Kakashi with a puzzled look.

"We aren't doing this here," Kakashi said calmly, acting like they hadn't just been all over each other seconds ago.

"W-What?" Itachi asked, looking more and more confused every moment Kakashi wasn't touching him.

"You're a virgin, Itachi, and I'm too nice a guy to take that from you in a public clearing where anyone could happen by. And I'm too much of a romanticist to allow your first time to be anything other than unforgettable," he said, scratching the back of his head and looking away modestly. He was a little reluctant to admit that he was into romance. "Besides, I feel I should give you the chance to really think about what you're asking me to do before I actually do it."

Itachi blinked at him in disbelief. "Think about it? Kakashi, I've been fucking thinking about it since we first fucking met!"

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, a smile spreading across his arrogant face. "Is that so? Ever since we met, huh? That's quite a long time."

Some of Itachi's irritation returned, unhindered by his lust, but before he could tell Kakashi to go fuck himself, the older boy was there, pushing him against the tree, using his body to distract him again.

"Itachi," he said into his neck softly, "it's one thing to think about it, and a complete other to truly do it."

Itachi relaxed against Kakashi, giving in to listen to his older and more experienced wannabe lover.

"I want you to really think about what it's going to mean to lose your virginity. You're going to be vulnerable, completely open to anything and everything. You're going to _break_. Are you really prepared to be that defenseless with me? And are you certain that you want to give it to _me_? Because once I take it, I can't give it back, even if I wanted to. I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Itachi was comforted by Kakashi's concerned words. And his decision to give Kakashi his virginity was just that much more fortified. How many people would stop and give him a moment to think like that? How many people would warn him? All the other people after his tail wouldn't think twice about what Itachi really wanted.

"I want you," Itachi whispered with conviction and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck to bring him closer.

Kakashi shivered slightly at his simple statement. "I'm glad, but I'm still going to give you time to think. At midnight, if you still want me, I'll be waiting for you at home. And if you come, know that I'm not going to ask you again if you're ready. The fact that you're there will be proof enough for me. So be ready." He pressed a tender kiss to Itachi's pulse and disappeared before he lost his resolve to wait.

He ran all the way home, forcing himself not to look back. He slowed down when he caught sight of his house. Walking into his house calmly, Kakashi strolled passed the living room, where his father and sensei had relocated to watch TV together, and headed towards his bedroom. He had preparations to make.

"Back so soon?" Sakumo asked.

Not really having much of a choice, Kakashi stopped to chat with them. He knew they'd have questions, especially since he'd told them they couldn't come watch the "fight." If he just tried to keep what happened to himself, they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Who won?" Minato added.

"I did," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Really?" Minato said, looking a little skeptical. "You don't even look like you were in a fight. Well…your hair is a mess, but other than that, you look no worse for the wear."

Kakashi's grin turned mischievous. "Oh, trust me, sensei. I won." He rocked himself forwards and backwards on his heel and toes, bringing attention to his still prominent arousal.

Sakumo chuckled. "So you were right?"

"Aren't I always?"

"No," he said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi shot him a warning look. "Anyway, you need to be gone when midnight rolls around," he informed his father, "And don't come back until late tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, throwing Sakumo's matter-of-factness right back at the man.

Sakumo just laughed. "I guess that's okay. Minato and I can go camping."

"Uh…what's this '_Minato and I_' bullshit? I'm not going camping," Minato interrupted, peeved with Sakumo for just deciding things like that without his consent.

"Aw, come on, Minato, we haven't gone out in a while."

Minato stared at him pointedly for a moment, ignoring the exaggerated, pleading Oliver Twist look. "You can camp out in my guest room if you want," he said lazily.

"Dammit, Minato! We're going fucking camping!" Sakumo exploded, dropping the puppy-dog-eyes.

"The hell we are!" Minato shot back. "We go camping all the damn time on missions!"

"Yeah, _on missions_! Mission camping isn't fun! You don't get to make s'mores or eat blackened hotdogs off a stick that are still cold in the middle! You don't get to sing cheesy camping songs around the fire or play Marco Polo in the river! You don't get to do anything but eat tasteless ration bars, shit in a bush, and sleep in a way-too-thin bedroll!"

"What are you? TEN?!"

The two continued to bicker with one another over the ethics of proper recreational camping, and Kakashi left them to it. He had better things to do.

XXX

Itachi stumbled a little when Kakashi disappeared, taking the support of his weight with him. Staring at the empty space that Kakashi had occupied moments ago, Itachi couldn't _believe_ he'd just left like that. It made him wonder for a moment who it was that was really uncertain about this whole sex thing between them.

What was there to think about anyway? Once he'd decided to give it to Kakashi, did anything else really matter? Kakashi had talked about being vulnerable. Did he miss the whole part of him being vulnerable ten seconds ago? When he'd given himself completely to Kakashi to do with as he wished? Maybe they didn't know each other that well, and maybe for someone else it would have been difficult for them to open up to a practical stranger, but despite the fact that Itachi really didn't know anything about Kakashi, there was still something inside him that said he could trust Kakashi with this, that Kakashi wouldn't betray him.

Kakashi wasn't like that.

It was true the older boy enjoyed seeing Itachi fail and make an idiot of himself, and he'd even enjoyed being the one to force him into such a fate, but this was different. This wasn't a meaningless quibble between two teenagers. Kakashi wasn't like the people in his family who would do whatever it took to destroy someone else, even if that meant playing with their emotions and crushing them from the inside out.

That was one of the main reasons Itachi was attracted to the boy—he was _so_ unlike his family.

Sighing with frustration and irritation with Kakashi and his damned decision to let him _think_, Itachi walked away from the training grounds and deeper in to the woods. He wasn't about to go home. His parents were there, his _father_ was there, and he still had an aching erection that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

XXX

Finally midnight came. Itachi was sure his parents were probably wondering where the hell he was, but his father would probably chalk his absence off as a secret mission that he couldn't tell him about. Itachi silently wondered if his father would ever start worrying about him if he just never came back. He would care alright. After all, losing the clan's most powerful genius in a few centuries would be a big blow, but would he care about Itachi because he was his son too? Or only because of the loss of power?

Itachi didn't want to think about it anymore. Thinking about his family only ever gave him a headache.

He watched Kakashi's house for a few minutes from a tree in the backyard. For the first time he wondered if Hatake-sama would be there too. Maybe doing this in Kakashi's house wasn't be the best idea.

There was only one light on in the house and he was assuming it was Kakashi's bedroom. Itachi dropped from his perch in the tree and crept closer. When he was about ten feet away, he could hear music coming from Kakashi's room, something loud with a deep bass line that sent vibrations through the ground and up Itachi's body from his feet.

Itachi contemplated going in through the window, but then decided against it. Crawling through a window wouldn't look very cool, especially since he'd have to open the damned thing—assuming it wasn't locked—and then move the curtains aside. No, going through the front door would be better, and it'd give him a chance to see if Hatake-sama was there or not.

The front door was wide open when Itachi rounded the house. Itachi was a little suspicious at first, checking the opening for traps of some sort with his sharingan, but there was nothing. Was it just an invitation from Kakashi? Probably.

Itachi poked his head inside and looked around. There was no one in sight, so he took a few steps inside. The door opened up to a wide hallway. On the right was the kitchen, and directly across from it was the living room. Further down the hall were several closed doors that Itachi was assuming were bedrooms and bathrooms.

All the doors were closed all the way except for one, which was no doubt Kakashi's room. Light was pouring from the crack in the door along with the music and the faint scent of Kakashi's alluring shampoo.

Little wisps of steam were oozing from under the door just before Kakashi's, which led Itachi to believe that that was the bathroom, and apparently somebody had just had a shower—probably Kakashi, which would explain the aroma of his shampoo.

The smell of the shampoo was all well and good, but all Itachi could really think when he realized Kakashi must have taken a shower, was the possibility that he could very well still be naked and dripping wet.

Itachi licked his lips at the thought.

Creeping to the ajar door, Itachi inched it open, careful not to make a sound, not that that was hard considering the music pounding out of Kakashi's stereo.

Itachi gasped at what he saw inside the room when he finally had it open wide enough to see inside.

Kakashi was—as he'd imagined—stark naked, bending over slightly, his flank to the door, with a towel on his head. He was rubbing the towel all over his hair, trying to dry it as much as possible before he was forced to blow-dry it.

Itachi was paralyzed at the sight of his long-time crush naked as the day he was born. He just stood in the hallway, leaning forward slightly to get the best view of the room through the small gap in the door, watching Kakashi dry his hair like it was the most erotic thing in the world.

His cock twitched in anticipation when Kakashi stood, still rubbing his head with the towel, and walked to a corner of the room where a laundry basket sat. He dropped the towel in the basket and ran his fingers through his hair, looking at himself in the long mirror set into the wall adjacent to Itachi. He turned around to check out his ass and reached his arms above his head in a languid, cat-like stretch before turning fully around and spotting Itachi.

XXX

Kakashi grinned at the Uchiha. He'd known of his presence the moment he'd entered the property. There were wards set, you know. And he'd had plenty of fun showing off for Itachi. His hair hadn't even been wet when he'd got there. He'd showered hours ago, but he rewet his hair for Itachi's benefit.

It had taken every ounce of self-control Kakashi possessed not to grin while he was checking himself out in the mirror and give himself away to the Uchiha. That just wouldn't have done. But he'd pulled it off, and the grin was firmly in place now that he was acknowledging his lover's presence.

Itachi stared back at him, looking almost like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar for a fleeting moment.

Kakashi turned a knob on his stereo to turn the music down and glided towards Itachi, restraining himself from laughing like he wanted to, and opened the door all the way to invite the Uchiha inside with an elaborate sweep of his arm.

Itachi stood up straight when he opened the door, not moving to enter the room, and looked away from Kakashi with a blush. Apparently he wasn't one for casual nudity. Kakashi would soon cure him of that.

"Come in, Itachi. You shouldn't lurk in doorways," Kakashi scolded.

Still looking away, Itachi reluctantly came into the room.

Kakashi closed the door behind him to give them a bit more privacy, even though they had the whole house to themselves anyway.

"Isn't your father…"Itachi started.

"He's not here," Kakashi supplied.

"But won't he—"

"He's probably passed out on sensei's couch by now," Kakashi cut him off, trying to reassure Itachi. "Either that, or they're in the woods playing a midnight round of Capture the Flag, also known as Beat-the-Shit-Out-of-Each-Other-and-Try-to-Steal-the-Flag-Without-Ripping-it-to-Shreads."

A laugh bubbled up from Itachi, but the boy forcibly squashed it down, looking a little guilty for showing any sign of amusement.

Kakashi touched him on the shoulder. "It's okay to laugh, Ita-chan."

Itachi jumped a little at the small touch and gave Kakashi a funny look for the nickname. "Ita-chan?" he asked, frowning.

Kakashi smiled and pushed him back against the closed door. "Would you prefer 'Tachi-kun?" he asked teasingly, pressing his naked body flush against Itachi, earning himself another furious blush.

"I-I would pref-fer Itachi, a-actually," Itachi stuttered out, embarrassed.

"Well that's no fun, is it, my little weasel?" Kakashi said, pulling Itachi's shirt up. Itachi didn't fight him, but his breathing sped up a little with his nervousness. Kakashi thought about stopping, but in the end kept going. He'd told Itachi to be ready when he came here, so if he wasn't, then he'd better start fucking running, because Kakashi wasn't stopping any time soon. "Or maybe you'd prefer my little blushing beauty?" he teased some more, pressing kisses to Itachi's burning cheeks. "Or maybe…" his hands slid down Itachi's smooth back and dipped into his pants to cup his ass, "maybe you'd like to be my sweetcheeks?"

Itachi whimpered ever-so-slightly when Kakashi groped his ass. He wiggled a bit in Kakashi's arms, unfamiliar with his current position and trying to get more comfortable. He gripped Kakashi's bare shoulders and struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Mmm…Ita-chan, you're so cute. I wonder how I resisted you for this long…" Kakashi breathed over his neck. He licked a wet trail up the cord there to nibble at his ear and press more kisses to his reddened cheeks. "Ita-cha, do you want to take your clothes off for me? Or should I taken them off for you?"

Itachi groaned, already panting with need. Kakashi could feel his burning erection trapped in his pants pressing into him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do first. Should he rip all of Itachi's clothes off and explore him? Or should he give that neglected cock of his some much needed attention first?

Itachi made the decision for him when he ground against him, whimpering pathetically at the friction.

Before Kakashi went down, he sucked Itachi into a tonsil-clean kiss that left the younger boy breathless. He sank down to his knees, moving his hands out of Itachi's pants to undo them and pull his cock out.

Itachi made a tiny noise of surprise and made to push Kakashi away, but he didn't get a chance. Before Itachi could do anything, Kakashi's lips were already wrapped around his head, sucking gently while his tongue explored the weeping slit. Itachi moaned at the feel of it, unconsciously gripping Kakashi's hair to keep him there.

Kakashi watched Itachi's face while he pleasured him. The hand around the base of his cock squeezed and Itachi moaned again, thrusting his hips forward on instinct as his head fell back with a look of rapture on his face. Kakashi smiled to himself, enjoying this power he had over the boy, and abruptly sucked the rest of his dick inside his mouth.

Itachi cried out, thrusting hard against Kakashi's face, even thought here was no more of his cock to fill him.

Kakashi pushed Itachi's hips back with both hands and held him firmly against the door. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Itachi's enthusiasm, and it wasn't even that he didn't salivate at the thought of Itachi fucking his face, but he wanted control of this situation, and he wanted to give Itachi the pleasure, not make him take it.

Holding him down, Kakashi pulled back off Itachi's cock and sucked at his balls, lapping at the sensitive bit of flesh between them and his dick. The sounds that a simple swipe of his tongue dragged from Itachi were beautiful and went straight to his cock. He would enjoy this night just as much as Itachi, even if he didn't receive as much pleasure from the Uchiha as he gave.

They'd get to that some other night.

XXX

Itachi had known he'd had a fire deep inside him; he was an Uchiha after all, but he'd never known that fire could spread and consume his entire body like this. It burned, but it still felt so good, like when you stand close to a campfire. It's maybe just a little _too_ hot, but you're too tired to move away, and mixed in with the cold pressing in from behind you, it's bearable.

Kakashi's mouth was engulfing him again, turning the heat up just a tiny bit more. Itachi wanted to thrust into his mouth so bad, but Kakashi's iron grip on him wasn't letting him. His hips struggled to move, but lost the fight against Kakashi's strength.

Over and over that sinful mouth took him, and each time Itachi thought his stomach might implode. He wanted more than this, so much more, but he couldn't find his voice to tell Kakashi to stop. He tried pulling on his hair, but either Kakashi didn't notice or didn't care.

Itachi could feel his end nearing as the muscles in his stomach tightened in preparation for a massive orgasm that they were sure would wrack his whole body. The closer he got to it, the higher his keening became, louder and more frequent. Finally he just closed his eyes, content to let it happen. They had all night, right? They could get to other things later.

Just when Itachi was about to explode, just when heaven was about to overtake him—Kakashi stopped. He stopped, wrapped two fingers around the base of his cock, and squeezed, cutting off his orgasm. He didn't explode and heaven didn't come. Itachi wasn't sure if that was more frustrating than not being sexually satisfied for months on end or not.

Itachi showed his displeasure by sobbing pitifully and rolling his head on his shoulders, trying to tell Kakashi telepathically that he was going to die if he didn't finish him off.

Kakashi, being the ass he was, of course didn't listen. Instead, he pulled away from Itachi and sat back on his knees before Itachi.

The Uchiha gazed down at him through hazy eyes, waiting for him to do something, anything.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered, licking his lips to clean up the excess saliva and pre-cum.

Itachi didn't hesitate to do as he was told. Any reserves he'd had about being nude before disappeared when Kakashi's lips kissed his cock the first time.

Itachi was finding the task of removing his clothes to be harder and more laborious than usual. It seemed he'd lost a bit of his coordination as his pleasure had filled him. Taking his shirt off was the most difficult. He got a little bit lost inside of it when trying to pull it over his head. And thankfully Kakashi had already unbuttoned his pants, or else that probably would have been ten times worse.

Despite his difficulties, he was naked soon enough and waiting for Kakashi to give him more orders.

Kakashi stood up and shoved him against the door again, gluing their naked bodies together, and rolling his hips seductively.

Itachi moaned at the contact, letting his head fall to the side and consequently baring his neck to Kakashi, who immediately set to work marking the spot where Itachi's neck met his shoulder.

Itachi's arms came up to explore Kakashi's back as he melted into the embrace. Kakashi's skin was soft, softer than his. It felt almost like it should have been forbidden to touch it with his rough shinobi hands. There were very few scars that interrupted the smooth expanse, and Itachi could easily count Kakashi's vertebrae by pressing gently into his spine.

Kakashi came up from Itachi's neck to give him a passionate kiss. The kiss was thorough, and Itachi lifted his hands to run them through Kakashi's angel-soft hair and deepen the kiss. It was breath-taking, and just like he'd done before, Itachi lifted his legs to wrap them around Kakashi and grind himself against him. Hopefully this time Kakashi wouldn't leave him in a heap of confusion on the floor.

Much to Itachi's delight, Kakashi put his arms around his waist to gain some leverage, and stepped away from the door to carry him to his bed along the same wall as the laundry basket. He dropped him on the edge and pushed him up to the center, hands wandering all the way. Kakashi gave him one last, searing kiss before moving on to other parts of his body.

He kissed down Itachi's chest, stopping momentarily to play with his taut, sensitive nipples, and then moving on down his stomach, tracing each of his defined abdominal muscles in their turn. He licked his way along his cock again, nipping at the base and pushing his legs up.

Itachi felt awkward with his knees practically to his chest and his lower extremities exposed as they were, but he trusted Kakashi, and the older boy seemed to be having lots of fun down there anyway.

Kakashi slid his tongue from the very back of his balls all the way down to his quivering entrance. Itachi had known how this was going to work, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help but feel anxious. But again, he trusted Kakashi.

Kakashi lapped at his hole, massaging it with his tongue. Itachi had to admit that that had a certain charm to it. It wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it felt good all the same, like a back massage. You wouldn't have an orgasm from even the best of massages, but that didn't mean it didn't still feel amazing.

Kakashi's tongue dipped inside and Itachi tried not to flinch. Now _that_ just felt weird.

He did it again and again until his tongue just stayed inside, pushing as deep as it could go and wiggling around to caress Itachi's insides. And as odd as it felt, Itachi liked both the thought of Kakashi kissing him like that, and the sight of him down there between his legs.

After thrusting inside a few more times, Kakashi pulled back to sit in his knees. "Are you ready for more?" he asked, licking his lips and gazing down at Itachi with lust-glazed eyes.

Itachi just nodded, not trusting his voice.

Kakashi picked up a little black bottle that was resting on the bed beside them and flipped the cap open. He squirted some clear liquid onto his right hand and turned his attention back to Itachi's nether regions.

The lube was a little cold, even with the heat of Kakashi's hand. He rubbed a circle around Itachi's entrance once before inserting his first finger. Kakashi glanced up at him to watch his face for any pain. He knew damn well that he'd be uncomfortable, but that was unavoidable. Pain _was_.

Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing. Kakashi's fingers felt strange to say the least, and when the third one entered, it hurt just a tiny bit, but they were otherwise bearable.

They were much more than bearable when Kakashi curled his fingers and rubbed that magical pack of nerves that had Itachi's body writhing on the bed and whining with need. Kakashi, the insolent bastard, did that three more times before pulling his fingers out completely and leaving Itachi feeling empty.

Itachi opened his tightly shut eyes to glare at Kakashi for stopping. Kakashi didn't even notice though, because he was too busy rubbing more of the slippery lube on his pulsing cock. Itachi whimpered at the sight, knowing what he was getting ready to do.

Kakashi glanced up at him when he whimpered. He licked his bottom lip suggestively and leaned over him to give him a deep kiss.

Itachi cradled his head between his hands, and his hips between his legs. He pushed Kakashi down onto him with his heels and relished the feel of his weight on top of him.

Kakashi nuzzled his neck and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask me again?" Itachi panted.

He felt Kakashi smile against his neck. "I guess I lied."

Itachi nipped at his ear. "I'm ready."

Kakashi nodded and sat up on his knees. He picked Itachi's hips up and rested them on his thighs—his cock so very close to his hole. Lovingly, Kakashi ran his hands down Itachi's thighs and up part of his stomach before running them back down and up his legs to hold the back of his knees. He rose up slightly and pushed Itachi's knees forward a bit more.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, he pushed inside, watching Itachi's face as he did so.

Itachi tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes fluttered and closed at the sensation of being filled. He could feel his body sucking Kakashi deeper inside him, twitching and relaxing around his dick. A quiet moan escaped him when Kakashi ghosted over his prostate.

Once inside, Kakashi stopped, and Itachi greatly appreciated this. He felt like he was going to rip in two and needed the moment to adjust. When he felt like he wasn't going to tear anymore, he pushed his hips up to signal Kakashi it was okay to start moving.

Kakashi didn't waste any time in doing so once he got the green light. He started immediately moving with some shallow thrusts, hesitant to leave the encompassing heat and suck of Itachi's body. Gradually he pulled out farther and farther until he was thrusting deep and slow, stroking them both tenderly.

Itachi loved the feel of Kakashi moving slowly inside him; he loved the feel of Kakashi inside of him period, but he wanted more. He wanted Kakashi to break him like he said he would. He wanted to be fucked so utterly that he wouldn't be able to move for hours.

"Kakashi…" he groaned, "Give me more, dammit. I'm not going to fucking break if you keep going so god-damned slow…"

Kakashi growled quietly and, without another word, slammed harder into him, not bothering to build up to it. He just started fucking him for all he was worth at the drop of hat, and Itachi couldn't have been more pleased.

Of its own accord, Itachi's body started moving with Kakashi's, thrusting up to meet every one of his thrusts halfway. The lewd sound of their flesh slapping together filled the room, mixed in with Itachi's moans and Kakashi's grunts and growls. In the background, Itachi could still hear the stereo playing quieted music that was meant to be listened to at max volume. It somehow seemed appropriate.

Itachi's body shook with pleasure as he held on to his own hair for dear life. Each of Kakashi's thrusts jarred his body, rocking it savagely to the rhythm of the dip and swell of the mattress. Itachi thought he might scream when the monstrous orgasm building in his gut finally exploded. Yes, he figured he probably would, and he didn't have any qualms with that.

The only thing he _did _have a qualm with was the fact that Kakashi didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as Itachi. Above him, Kakashi's face was screwed up in concentration as he worked to keep his rhythm perfect. And as much as Itachi appreciated his effort, he would have liked it so much better if Kakashi gave up his control as Itachi already had.

"Kakashi," Itachi said his name, trying to get his attention.

Kakashi looked down at him expectantly, never faltering in his thrusts.

"You want me, right?" he asked, wondering where he was getting the brain function to speak like he was.

Kakashi nodded.

"_Then have me_," Itachi whispered as seductively as possible. Seduction wasn't exactly his forte, but he thought he'd sounded damn sexy if he did say so himself.

Kakashi reaction reaffirmed his judgment. He shivered ferociously, eyes sliding shut, and suddenly his thrusts got much less calculated. His rhythm broke, but each thrust got harder, faster, seemed to go deeper. Kakashi's body moved on its own as he gave up his control and lost himself in Itachi, which was exactly what the Uchiha wanted.

As their bodies melded, crashing together roughly, both of the boys lost sight of themselves. They forgot who they were and fully gave themselves over to their desire.

One of the greatest things about sex was it was one of the great equalizers. It didn't matter that Kakashi and Itachi should have been mortal enemies. It didn't matter that the Uchihas were a richer family than the Hatakes. It didn't matter that the Hatakes were much more laid back and friendly than the Uchihas. It didn't matter that Itachi's family life was as fucked-up as it could get. It didn't matter that Kakashi's was about as happy as could be for a shinobi who lost his mother before he was old enough to even remember her. And it _certainly_ didn't matter that Itachi was meant to be heterosexual so he could have a bunch of little Uchiha babies, and Kakashi was supposed to get married and supply his father with a pack of grandchildren so he could be their beloved Jii-chan who they all liked better than their Otou-san because he didn't ever punish them and always had presents for them.

None of that mattered at the moment. All that really mattered was that they were both ready and willing.

Afterwards, once Itachi had screamed like he'd predicted he would, and Kakashi had filled his new lover with his cum, claiming him for himself, the two of them just laid cuddled together like two kittens in a basket, completely content to forget about the world around them and concentrate on each other.

They were both about to fall into a sweet, dreamless sleep when unfortunately they were rudely shaken from their afterglow.

"I can't believe you fucking _forgot_ them!" Minato's hissing voice filtered into the house from the foyer.

Itachi and Kakashi both tensed at the sound.

"Maybe if you hadn't left me to remember _everything_, I wouldn't have forgotten!" Sakumo retorted.

"You're the one who was bitching about them earlier!"

"Shut up! Let's just get them and go before you wake up the boys!"

Itachi turned a deadly look on Kakashi. "The _boys_?" he growled. "Did you tell them?!"

"Not exactly…" Kakashi whispered back.

Itachi's growl got louder.

"Oh, don't throw a hissy fit now that we've finally gotten that damned pole out of your ass. Just relax, would you?"

Itachi took a deep, steadying breathing to calm himself. "Well…I suppose if you figured it out, it wouldn't be too hard for them to see as well…"

"Hm…" Kakashi said disapprovingly. "There several things I could say to that, but I don't want to ruin the mood, so I'll save them for later. Just pretend they aren't there, and they'll leave momentarily."

Itachi sighed, knowing he was right, and relaxed into the warmth of his embrace again.

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"What was _what_?" Sakumo hissed.

"I thought I heard something. You don't think they're still awake, do you?"

"Nah. Itachi's a virgin, right? He couldn't have possibly have lasted that long with my sex-god son. They probably finished hours ago."

Itachi sniffed at that while Kakashi grinned into his neck.

"_Hours_ ago? It's only 12:45!"

"Whatever…if he was awake, I'm sure Kakashi would be in here peeling the flesh from my bones for coming back early," Sakumo said dismissively.

Kakashi harrumphed quietly. "You just wait until tomorrow, old man…I'll do worse than that."

"Hey, I have an idea," Sakumo said, sounding mischievous, which was never a good thing.

"What is it now?" Minato asked, annoyed.

"Let's go see if they're asleep."

"What? No!" Minato refused.

Itachi shot a look at Kakashi. "If they come in here, I'm going to kill you."

"Me? It's not _my _fault!"

"Come one, let's go see. Maybe the Uchiha didn't even show?" Sakumo said. "Maybe Ka-chan needs a little consoling."

"Sakumo, leave them the hell alone!" Minato insisted. "We aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Aw, come on! I just want to see them all snuggled up! I bet they're adorable."

Itachi was staring at Kakashi threateningly, killer intent pouring off him.

Kakashi wasn't really paying him much attention though, because his own murderous feelings were being projected at his father at the moment. Though it seemed the man couldn't feel them.

Kakashi's bedroom door creaked open and Kakashi stared at the shadow of his father in the door. Itachi was stiff as a rail beside him, fingernails digging into his side. He would probably kill him, but Kakashi would make sure it wasn't before he'd killed his father first.

"Alright, you've had your peek, now let's go," Minato prompted.

"Wait a minute. I can't friggin' see anything," Sakumo complained.

"Too bad! You can't turn the light on."

Sakumo couldn't, but Kakashi could. He reached to his bedside table and flicked the lamp on, instantly filling the room with light.

Sakumo and Minato froze like statues in the hallways outside his bedroom door.

Kakashi fixed his father with a death glare. "What. The. FUCK are you _doing here_?! I thought I fucking told you to stay the fuck away until tomorrow fucking afternoon!" he screeched at the man.

His father looked away and laughed nervously.

"SPEAK, DAMN YOU!" Kakashi commanded.

Still averting his eyes, he said, "We forgot the marshmallows," and held up a plastic bag full of the damned white, sugary snacks.

The deadly silence in the room was palpable.

Kakashi was about ready to get out of the bed to rip his father to pieces when the silence was broken—by Itachi's laughter. Kakashi was distracted from his father's offense. He stared at the Uchiha as he giggled like a madman. He'd never seen Itachi laugh so uninhibatedly, let alone _giggle_. Hell, he'd never even seen him truly _smile_.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

Itachi curbed his giggles for a moment to ask, "What did you threaten to do to him if he came back early?"

"Peel the flesh from his bones."

Itachi giggled some more. "Well then, I guess this just goes to show that you're not quite as scary as you think, Hatake. How the hell did you manage to become a shinobi when your own father isn't even afraid of you enough to respect your wishes?"

Kakashi blinked for a moment, astonished that—not only was Itachi laughing instead of murdering him—but he was quipping with him. And even besides that, he couldn't think of anything to say back. It was true, and Itachi's father would probably be scared to death of his son if he truly threatened him.

"What's the matter, Hatake? Cat got your tongue?" Itachi teased.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted, rolling away from him to pout.

Itachi just laughed at him some more. "I told you, Hatake. There's a first time for everything.

**Then End! How old is Ita-chan now anyway?o_O**


End file.
